The aim of this project has been to take advantage of the special character of socializing institutions in Israel in examining the role of social institutions and processes in the development by the child of a social and functional identity as against alienation. In so doing we hope to contribute to a better understanding of the process through which a child develops, or fails to develop, a sense of solidarity with, and commitment to others, the ability to live and work with others, and to engage or fail to engage in activities available in his environment.